


Bedside Manners

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: DigiOTPweek drabbles [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: DigiOTPweek, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://digiotpweek.tumblr.com/post/123827422886">DigiOTPWeek</a>.</p><p>Jou forgot he has a guest in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside Manners

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** DAY 2 - In the Digital World or with Digimon Partners

It’s been so long since Jou had slept with someone in his bed.

The old apartment back then was tiny and only had two rooms too. One for his parents and the other one for his brothers and himself. That room was tinier so they were all required to place their futons close to each other. The lack of space had Jou trained into sleeping beside rowdy sleepers, like his older brothers, especially Shuu. The solution is to remain in one space as much as possible, on his back, and not move at all.  Which was hard to do but was basically the solution for the tiny room.

‘Sleep like the undead,’ Shin had joked. The point was, since he usually slept between his brothers, he’s either on Shin’s bed, or Shin’s crushing him in his, or on Shuu’s and vice versa. It was safe, it was normal, even a bit uncomfortable because who wanted to sleep with a stinky, socked foot shoved to your mouth anyway?

When their family finally moved out to the new apartment, and both Shin and Shuu had moved into the private school dorms, Jou suddenly had more space for himself. No one else was around to steal his blankets. No one else was around to sleep across his stomach and crush his windpipe.

So he forgot he actually had a guest.

“Mmmrphhhuwaa Can’t breathe!” Jou spits out and quickly shoves the huge white paw off his face. Oh god, he almost got suffocated underneath a thick paw and could actually taste the fur behind his throat. Ew, gross. Thank goodness he had given Gomamon a warm bath earlier. But still! Ew, ew, ew.

“Hrmmm Jou?” Gomamon slurs, one eye closed and the other one half-open, “What’s wrong?” He curls up on Jou’s pillow, refusing to lift his head.

“Your bedside manners are horrible.” Jou murmurs and rubs at his face, hoping to wipe off any stray fur from sticking to his skin, and spits to the side just in case.

“Hm? What do you mean? It’s comfortable.” Gomamon gives him a sleepy smile, rolls over to lie on his back and wiggles his paws in the air to get comfortable.

“You’re like a cat sometimes.” Jou says fondly and even if his vision is a bit blurry and the room is so dim, he could make out his partner is enjoying himself laying on the soft bedding of his pillows.

“A cat? Naww.” Gomamon says with a lilting voice that makes him sound cheeky, “Jou, you can be so funny. I’m a digimon. I can’t be anything else.” His tone is so matter-of-factly, Jou finds this situation amusing on Gomamon’s behalf.

“You’re right.“ Jou affirms and picks Gomamon up to squish him into his chest. He’s reminded of the old ratty teddy bear he used to own and the cat he used to pet. “A digimon.”

“We should talk more like this.” Gomamon’s voice is muffled against Jou’s pajamas, one of his paws clinging to the lapel of Jou’s collar. “Because now you are so mushy it gives me the creeps. But that’s okay! I still like you, Jou.”

Jou scoffs, “I give you mushy,” He starts squeezing Gomamon into a smaller ball. 

“All right! All right!” Gomamon slaps his other paw on Jou, demanding to be released. “I give! I give! Too much loving, Jou. You’re already drowning me with it.” His words come out in a whine.

Jou stops squeezing and looks down at Gomamon, a rare smirk on his face when his partner finally raises his eyes to meer his, “You’ll live.” 

“Wow, Jou!” Gomamon exclaims and dramatically swipes a tear from the corner of his eyes, “I’m so proud” His furry head rubs at Jou’s neck, like a cat asking to be petted. “I’ve taught you well in Sass Speak 101.”

 

***

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE GOMAMON WAS EXTRA CUTE IN TRI. PV.


End file.
